The Definition and Example of the Word Beautiful
by Chibi-Sen1124
Summary: In which Winry doesn't feel too sure about herself but Ed makes an effort to tell her and show her she's beautiful.


**(A/N: Chibi, here! Instead of updating my on-going story, I decided to procrastinate and write this little one-shot instead. So enjoy!)**

Edward carefully made his way over to the bed, rubbing his sleepy eyes and stifling a yawn. Winry was already lying on her side of the bed, reading an automail book. She looked up to see Ed's disheveled hair and tired golden eyes, brightening as soon as Winry met his. He sat down on his side of the bed and undid his ponytail. Golden waves of hair, almost like sunlight, made their way down on his back. Winry smiled at her husband and turned back to her book, ashamed for thinking such thoughts. _Ed will probably still have his looks and I'm going to turn into something not even worth looking at_. Little marks and scars rose from her lower stomach all the way to the upper part, reminding her of things she'd rather not think about. She felt so disgusted by them. The outcome of the scratches, though, was not something she hated. Oh no, in fact, she adored and loved the precious little son she had given birth too. He was just as handsome as his father. She loved him with all her heart. But after the birth, she begun to notice the stretchmarks. They looked awful and Winry was sure Ed didn't like them either. She forced her concentration back to the book and felt Ed lay right beside her.

"He's finally asleep." he mumbled tiredly. He turned around to hold Winry's waist and his face was covered by Winry's oversized shirt.

"Good job, daddy." she teased and she felt his lips smile into her body.

"Mmm." he mumbled. Winry looked down at him. She was a hundred percent sure the birth of the baby made him look twice as handsome as before. The little stubble of hair underneath his chin made him look much, much more mature. His golden eyelashes grew twice as long and he always just shone so brightly. Winry felt the opposite of how he looked. She couldn't help but give a sigh. Ed's eyes shot open and he raised his head to look at her.

"You okay, Win?" he asked, concerned. She waved her hand in front of her.

"I'm fine. Don't worry. It's just something stupid." she said. He frowned and sat up.

"C'mon. You can tell me. What, are you getting tired of seeing the same man every night?" he teased. Winry lightly punched him in the shoulder. She put the book on the nightstand, sighing.

"No, it's more like I'm afraid you're going to get tired of seeing the same woman every night." Ed raised an eyebrow at her.

"Now, why would I get tired of you?" he wondered out loud, looking at her. She threw her arms up in disbelief.

"Because, Ed, I feel so conscious about myself. When my stomach shows, I feel horrible because of the stretchmarks I have. And I always look like a mess and I'm pretty sure I'm getting wrinkles." she said loudly. Ed scoffed.

"Win, we're only twenty four." Winry glared at him, then sighed.

"The point is, I just don't feel good about how I look while you look amazing almost every minute of everyday." Ed stared at her, then suddenly, he let out a really loud laugh. Winry stared at him in horror.

"Why are you laughing?!" she asked angrily. Ed held his stomach and tried his hardest to stop. Winry crossed her arms and waited until he stopped. He wiped away the tears from his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Amazing, Winry? You're so wrong. About most of the time I'm covered in baby barf, I forget to shave and end up looking like a sixty year old man, I forget to shower for a couple of days because I'm too busy taking care of our precious baby. Winry, compared to me, you always looks so beautiful." he told her. Winry laid back down, pouting.

"But I just don't feel like it." she whispered. Ed gave a small smile and looked down at her exposed stomach. Winry caught him looking and lowered her shirt. He stopped her with his hand. Slowly, he raised her shirt back up and placed his lips on one of the stretchmarks. Winry made small noise in the back of her throat.

"These are one of most beautiful things I have ever seen." he whispered to her skin. Winry felt her breath catch.

"Wha-what?" she asked. Ed looked at her, his eyes full of so much emotion.

"You are the most beautiful woman on Earth. Nothing can compare to you, Win." he trailed more kisses on her marks. Then he made his way up to her chest, below her neck, underneath her chin, and all over her face. Winry felt like a teenager again. Her heart was galloping, her palms were sweating, and she was so embarrassed. She'd known he was a romantic (only when they were alone of course) but this, this was just pure love.

Ed placed a small kiss on her lips. He met her eyes as he pulled away.

"Win, I'm the one who always feels self-conscious. You chose me to spend the rest of your life with you. You could have chosen anyone else to be your husband or the father of your beautiful son. But you chose me. That's why I love you so much and think you're beautiful." Winry placed her hands over her face.

"Okay, stop!" she whispered. Ed tilted his head and grabbed one of Winry's wrist. He pulled her hand away to reveal a deep shade of red on Winry's face. She tried her hardest to cover her entire face with her other hand.

"W-why are you blushing?!" Ed exclaimed, his face getting red now. Winry turned away from him and exhaled.

"Because, you've never said anything like that before!" she said back. Ed let go of Winry's hand and chuckled, his face still red.

"I feel like a damn teen again." Winry giggled and admitted she felt the same way too. Ed and Winry stared at each other with red faces until Winry leaned forward and placed a rough kiss on his mouth. She quickly invited him in with her mouth and Ed didn't hesitate, his hands roaming all over her. Not once did he hesitate to call her beautiful the entire time. Because, she was his beautiful Winry.

**(A/N: Review?)**


End file.
